Bard
Bard also known as Bard the Bowman, was a man of Laketown, slayer of the Dragon, Smaug, and founder, first king of the New Kingdom of Dale. He was succeeded as King of Dale by his son, Bain. Biography Bard was descended from Lord Girion of Dale, whose wife and child had escaped to Laketown when Smaug ruined Dale and took the Lonely Mountain in TA 2770. In TA 2941, when Smaug emerged from the Lonely Mountain and attacked Laketown, Bard, as captain of a company of town archers, was encouraging the archers and urging the town Master to order them to fight to the last arrow. Bard himself fired many arrows with his great yew bow. He was down to his last arrow when a thrush came and perched on his shoulder. Because Bard was of the race of Dale, he was able to understand the thrush's words. The bird told him of the weak spot in Smaug's armor that Bilbo Baggins had discovered. Bard fired his Black Arrow and struck the hollow by Smaug's left breast and the Dragon fell from the sky, landing on Laketown and destroying it. Bard escaped into the lake and swam ashore. The people wanted him to be their King, but he said he would continue to serve the Master of Laketown for the time being. Bard took charge of organizing shelter and aid for the refugees and sent messages to the Elvenking of Mirkwood asking for help. Then Bard and the Elvenking led their armies to the Lonely Mountain, seeking a share of the treasure. When they arrived at the Lonely Mountain, they were surprised to find Thorin Oakenshield and his company of Dwarves still alive. Bard sought reparations from Thorin on the grounds that it was he who had slain Smaug, that part of the Dragon’s treasure had once belonged to Dale, and that the people of Laketown were suffering and needed aid. Thorin said that the destruction of Laketown was not his responsibility and he refused to parley with armies camped outside the mountain. Bard sent a messenger several hours later asking for one-twelfth of the treasure, but again Thorin refused. Bilbo Baggins thought that Bard's claims were reasonable, so one night he went secretly to the camp of the Lakemen and Elves. The Hobbit had found the Arkenstone - the treasure that Thorin most desired - and he offered it to Bard and Thranduil to use to negotiate. He also told them that an army of 500 Dwarves led by Dain II Ironfoot was coming from the Iron Hills. The next day, Bard asked Thorin for a portion of the treasure in exchange for the Arkenstone. Thorin was enraged, but he reluctantly agreed to give up Bilbo's one-fourteenth share. Dain's army arrived the next day, and Bard tried to prevent them from entering the Lonely Mountain until the exchange for the Arkenstone had been made. A battle seemed imminent, but then Gandalf told them that an army of Goblins and Wargs were approaching. Bard, Thranduil, and Dain took council together and they joined forces to fight their common enemy in the Battle of the Five Armies. During the battle, Thorin had emerged from mountain and had rallied Dwarves, Elves, and Men to the attack, but he was mortally wounded. Bard laid the Arkenstone upon Thorin's breast when he was buried under the mountain, and Dain agreed to pay the one-fourteenth share of the treasure as promised. Bard gave the emeralds of Girion to Thranduil and Bilbo agreed to take a small chest of gold and one of silver. Bard also contributed gold for the aid of Laketown, and although the Master of Laketown absconded with much of it, Laketown was rebuilt and its people became prosperous.The Hobbit Bard went to his ancestral home of Dale at the foot of the Lonely Mountain. He rebuilt the ruined town and in TA 2944, he became King of Dale. Bard maintained good relations with the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain and trade flowed freely up and down the River Running. People came to settle in Dale from miles around and the land that had been withered by Smaug became bountiful once more. Bard died in TA 2977. His son Bain succeeded him as King of Dale.The Lord of the Rings: Appendix BThe Complete Guide to Middle-earth Portrayal in adaptations Gene Deitch Along with Bard, many of important characters were omitted in this work in 1966. Rankin and Bass In the 1977 film The Hobbit, Bard was voiced by John Stephenson. The Hobbit film trilogy Bard is portrayed by the Welsh actor Luke Evans in The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug who bares a striking resemblance to Legolas' actor Orlando Bloom. Here he is referred to as Bard the Bargeman rather than captain of the town archers. He is also set to appear in The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. In addition to his son Bain, the film version of Bard also has two daughters, Sigrid and Tilda, played in The Desolation of Smaug by James Nesbitt's daughters, Peggy and Mary, respectively. In the book, the first we read of Bard was when he, as captain of a company of town archers, was urging the town Master to order a fight to the last arrow, and was himself shooting arrows at the attacking dragon. He never recited the above-quoted "prophecy." But in the movie the character takes on a much greater role. In The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Bard confronts the Dwarves upon finding them on the river bank. Balin persuades Bard to smuggle them into Lake-town, promising to pay him double his usual barge fare. Bard is hesitant at first, not wanting Thranduil to be angry at Lake-town, but eventually smuggles the Company into the town and leads them to his house where they stay for the night. When Bard realizes that Thorin is actually Thorin Oakenshield of the line of Durin, he goes out to a shop to find a tapestry of the line of Durin before reciting a prophecy of the Mountain King's return. He returned to his house to find that the Dwarves had left to raid the armoury and thus left to find them. By the time he did, the Dwarves had been caught and Thorin revealed his identity to the Master of Lake-town. Bard vocalized his opposition to letting the Dwarves enter the Lonely Mountain, fearing that they would awaken Smaug, who would destroy Lake-Town in retaliation, but by appealing to their hopes for the return of prosperity, Thorin is able to persuade the Master and the townspeople to support him. Kili becomes gravely ill from a poisoned arrow which had hit him previously during an orc attack, and is left behind as Thorin and the others head to the Lonely Mountain. Fili, Bofur, and Óin stay to tend him, taking refuge in Bard's home. Óin asks Bard if there is any Kingsfoil and Bard says it's a weed they use to feed the pigs, so Bofur sets off to get some. Then Bolg and his orc troops, searching for Thorin, attack the Dwarves and Bard's family. Fortunately, Legolas and Tauriel arrive in time to rescue them. When Smaug is finally awakened, Bard takes out the Black Arrow and prepares to use it, but as he and Bain attempt to get to the Dwarvish wind lance to mount the Black Arrow, the town guard began searching for Bard at the orders of the Master. Passing Bain the Black Arrow and instructing him to hide it, Bard attempts to lead the guards away is soon captured and imprisoned as Smaug flies towards the Lake-town. In The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies Bard escapes prison by wrapping a rope around the Master's neck. Which when his boat goes foreward the door to the prison breaks. Bard then steals a pack of arrows and a bow, climbs to the top of a large tower and proceeds to shoot Smaug, who is currently burning Lake-Town. Bard eventually runs out of arrows and his son, Bain comes up with a black arrow. Bard's bow has now been broken, so he ties the bow string to the posts on the tower and rests the black arrow on Bain's shoulder. Bard pulls the arrow back and fires, the arrow hits Smaug right where his scale is missing. Smaug's corpse then falls in the lake and on the Master's boat, killing him, Braga, and two other guards. Voice Dubbing actors Video games *In The Hobbit (2003 video game), Bard sends Bilbo on a quest where thieves and goblins are causing mischief and plotting to take over Laketown. Bard wants Bilbo to track their moves and eventually find the thieves hideout. In the Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo warns Bard of a goblin attack that is advancing on him from behind. Bard is also the bowman who strikes Smaug under his belly where there is a weak spot under his scales and glittering chest, causing Smaug to crash into the lake front. Gallery Desolation - Bard the Bowman.jpg|Bard the Bowman GandalfandBardTBOT5A.jpg|Bard the Bowman with Gandalf Bard aims at Smaug.jpg|Bard in the Rankin/Bass version of the The Hobbit. Bard the bowman by vigshane-d4245m9.jpg|An artist's conception of Bard the Bowman, by vigshane Bard TBOT5A Testless Poster.jpg References External link * de:Bard es:Bardo fr:Bard it:Bard pl:Bard I Łucznik ru:Бард Лучник Category:Men of Dale and Laketown Category:Kings of Dale Category:Elf friends Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Hobbit: There and Back Again Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Characters